Fairy High
by the.fairytail.princess
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, The daughter of a successful, famous, but yet horribly strict businessman joins public school for the first time. But how far will she go to make people like her for her, and not for her money?
1. New school

The first day of high school- a day you'll probably never forget. Especially when it's Fairy High. Cherry blossom trees stretched for miles outside by the river that bent behind the old school building. The wide stone footpath, that had patches of moss all the way down, lead directly down to the wooden entrance doors.

* * *

A black, shining Bentley Continental pulled over, outside the gates, with a smartly dressed shofer within the front. "We're here, Lucy-sama," his deep, calm voice said.

The blond haired, chocolate eyed girl within the back sighed. "Thank you, Loke-san. But there was no need for you to assist me," she smiled. "I wish that you would take more days off."

"I live to serve the Heartfilia Family, Lucy-sama," Loke replied, with his calm, soothing voice.

"Thank you so much," The girl replied, slowly opening the door and placing her bag strap apon her shoulder and stepping out of the car. Lucy had never been to a real school before. She spent all of her life being home-schooled. When her mother tragically passed away due to cancer while she was still young, her father shut himself out and focused on his business, never letting Lucy make any friends and forcing her to study.

A red tie, a cream, sleeveless sweater and a pale grey skirt. Lucy had never worn anything so basic- but she enjoyed it. Due to her money and wealth, the Blond beauty always wore stunningly beautiful dresses. But for once, she could fit in.

"First class... English..." she mumbled to herself, adjusting the strap of her bag, slowly making her way down to English.

* * *

"ENGLISH!" A Cherry blossom haired boy called out, sprinting down the hall. "I CAN'T BE LATE!...FUUUCK-" But he wasn't looking where he was going... next thing he knew, he had fallen apon Lucy.

"Ouch..." Lucy sat there, rubbing the back of her neck.

Natsu also sat there- staring at her, with his eyes wide open, blushing, with his mouth slightly dropped. Natsu had never seen anyone like her- she was stunning. But suddenly snapped back to his senses "I'm so sorry!" he laughed, trying to hide his nerves, "next time, don't stand in the middle of the hall!"

"How about next time, you walk in the hall?" she giggled, while picking up her books and placing them carefully back in alphabetical order within her bag.

Without a second thought, Natsu stood up and offered her his hand, that she gladly took and pulled her to her feet. Her hand was so soft, almost like silk.

The Two began to walk to English, just talking.

"The names Natsu- Natsu Dragneel, You?"

"Lucy-Just Lucy" **_Tell no one your surname. People need to like you for you! Not your money_** , she continued to think to herself.

The two walked into English, but only four minutes late.

"Late again Mr Dragneel?" The man sat at his desk sighed. "Every year's the same with you...Take your seat" The man's eyes turned from Natsu and onto Lucy. "Not really making a good impression by being late on your first day, but very well. Take your seat, Miss..."

"Lucy! Just Lucy!" She laughed. "Nice to meet you, Mr Clive" She quickly slid into her seat and got out her book, and sat in silence.

"Hi. I'm Mira," a beautiful, white haired young lady whispered, moving her desk slightly closer to Lucy.

"I'm Levy," a sweet, small bluenette whispered from the other side.

"Lucy..." she smiled, but continued to look at the front.

"If you don't mind me saying, you have and incredible taste in books," Levy giggled, pushing her red, pointed glasses up. "I couldn't help but notice that you have War Horse AND To Kill a Mocking Bird in your bag... Sorry if I'm being to nosey..."

"Not at all! It's nice to find someone with a common book interest as me!" Lucy jumped and turned round to face Levy.

"Arriving to my class late and then talking through it!" Mr Clive bellowed. "Was this acceptable at your old school!?"

Lucy's face was struck with fear and her heart raced. "Sorry Sir!"

"Speak to me at the end!"

* * *

She walked out of the class later than everyone else, but the boy with the spikey, pink hair, hid himself round the door, waiting for her. "HAHA! You should have seen your face when Mr Clive was yelling at you, Luigi! Priceless!"

"Uh, it's Lucy- not Luigi.." The blond beauty claimed.

"Whatever!" he laughed "You want to join me and a few friends for lunch later?"

Lucy didn't know how to respond. she'd never had lunch with people her age- often just business men with her father... She hesitated... "Uhhh...s-sure," she smiled.

"I'll meet you there!" he cried, as he bolted off into the distance

 ** _Maybe this could be the start of a great friendship, but who knows?_** Lucy thought to herself, smiling.


	2. New friends

Lucy clenched onto her bag, walking aimlessly into the cafeteria, trying to catch sight of the cherry-blossom haired boy. "Where is he?" she asked herself, panning round.

"Yo! Luce! Over here!" Natsu's hand waved in mid-air trying to catch her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

The blond beauty paced her way down to his table, on which four other teens sat round, laughing and eating together.

"Yo! This is the new girl I was telling you about," Natsu stated to his friends, smiling.

The Tall, beautiful, scarlet haired young lady, wearing a blazer, a few shades darker than her hair, stood and walked over and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Erza," she smiled "Class president, head of the basketball team, netball team, volleyball team, hockey team, base-"

"Lucy," she rudely interrupted, trying to make the never-ending list come to an end.

"The guy not wearing his shirt is Gray," Erza sighed, pointing towards him.

"Sup," he waved.

"Gray-sama should not be looking at other women!" a blue haired, big busted woman squealed.

"That's Juvia," Erza sighed again. "Gray's girlfriend..."

"Romantic rival..." Juvia hissed to Lucy, as she shook.

"Juvia, calm down," the Blue haired boy with the strange tattoo over his eye laughed as he continued to do his homework.

"Oh and this is Jellal," she turned and smiled to look at him.

"Nice to meet you all," Lucy smiled and took the seat opposite of Natsu.

Natsu continued to smile and stare into Lucy's beautiful eyes.

The blond reached into her bag. "Oh," she sighed "I forgot my lunch..."

"Oh!" Natsu jumped out of his seat, and without hesitation; "You can share part of my lunch if you want," Natsu couldn't help himself but blush.

"Really?" Lucy blushed, "That's so sweet of you. I'd love to-"

"Not to worry Princess!" A pink haired woman with deep blue eyes and a maid's outfit spoke, placing Lucy's Lunch in front of her.

"Thank you, Virgo-san" Lucy smiled.

"Anything for you, Princess," she smiled and walked off.

Lucy began eating her lunch in silence.

"Who was that, Lucy?" Gray asked, in confusion, whilst wrapping his arm around Juvia.

Lucy looked up from her lunch and hesitated... "Oh... her?...She's uhh... my cousin..." _**Don't let them know you have a maid, you idiot!**_ She thought to herself.

Jellal's head poked up from his homework and stared at Lucy... _**I recognise her,**_ he thought to himself, but continued with his homework.

The bell had finally began to ring. Lucy stood up and packed her stuff up. "Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you," she giggled and began to walk to home room.

* * *

"Erza, I'm telling you," Jellal stated "She's part of the Heartfilia family!"

"Why would she be trying to hide it?" Erza questioned, running her slender fingers through his soft, blue hair.

"Maybe she doesn't want everyone to know that she's from a world famous family,"

"Well, I guess it's like us hiding our relationship," Erza sighed as she stopped outside her class, kissed him apon his soft cheek and walked in.

 _ **She doesn't believe me...**_ Jellal sighed as he walked in behind her and took his seat.

* * *

"Everyone take your seat!" Mrs Connell called. "We have 20 minutes to kill, so do what you want. Just don't make _TOO_ much noise,"

Lucy picked out her novel and began to write. Writing was all she ever did when she was younger. she could sit down at her laptop and write non-stop for hours; often about the wonderful times she used to have with her mother, but this one was about a special friend who was always there for her when her mother wasn't- her tutor, Aquarius. But once Lucy was able to go to high school, Aquarius left her.

"Can I read that when you finish it?" Levy smiled.

"Oh... uhh," Lucy began to blush. "I guess so..."

"I can't wai- Kyaaa!"

A big hand came up behind Levy and picked her up by her sweater. "Hey, Shrimp, We're going on a date tonight," The man with many piercings growled.

Levy began to blush, "I don't want to," she hissed back, folding her arms, while still being held, "Put me down, Gajeel!"

"I'll pick you up at 6," the man dropped her, smiled, and then walked off.

Lucy stared with a blank face _**What just happened?**_

The blond turned to see Gray, sat with no shirt or tie on, Juvia sat apon his lap, kissing his entire face with great passion... Her face went even more blank.

"Fight me! Elfman!" Natsu bellowed across the classroom, jumping from table to table.

"If you're _Man_ enough!" The giant replied.

"Is it like this all the time?" Lucy cried to herself.

The Scarlet beauty came behind Lucy and placed her hand apon her shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice boomed across the classroom. "Gray, put some clothes back on! Juvia, go back to your desk! Gajeel, apologise to Levy! Natsu, Elfman, Sit down and shut the fuck up!"

The entire class fell into silence... _**Is Erza REALLY this terrifying**_


	3. Friends or Father?

The sun glared through the window's of Jellal's house. His parents had just as much of an idea about Jellal and Erza's relationship as everyone else did... No idea at all. Luckily, both of his parents had been on a business trip for 6 weeks. Erza lied on his bed, with Jellal's hand up her shirt, with their lips pressed against each other's.

"How long do you think we'll keep it a secret?" Erza sighed, before pressing herself apon him again.

"When Lucy says who she is..." He relied before squeezing her beast and placed his lips apon hers.

Filled with anger, Erza shoved him off of her and onto the floor. "For the last time! Lucy is just like everyone else!"

* * *

Lucy stood in her dressing room in a gorgeous candyfloss ball gown. "Thank you Cancer, it's beautiful," she smiled with great sadness within her chocolate eyes.

"Any time, Ebi!" Cancer snapped with his scissors. "You will look brilliant for this business dinner, ebi!"

Lucy knocked on the doors of her father's office.

"Enter!" His deep booming voice yelled.

The young lady began to walk down to the front of his desk, with her well manicured hands placed in front of her.

"You show Layla's grace, Lucy," Jude said in his monotone voice. "You have grown into a fine woman,"

Lucy hated this part of her life. Always being compared or being told to grow up. Wearing fancy dresses, even when it wasn't necessary.

* * *

She sat down on the end of her bed, just as her phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Yo! Luce," The cherry-blossom haired boy replied

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy's face immediately lit up. Speaking to Natsu would always lighten up her depressing day,

"We're all gonna go round Gray's house tonight, you're coming, right?"

"Tonight...?" Lucy's heart saddened. Tonight was her fathers business dinner.

"Make sure you'll come," Natsu laughed

"Okay, I'll be there," Lucy reluctantly stated as she hung up.

"Making two plans at once!?" she cried to herself "am I nuts?!" Lucy fell back on her bed and sighed.

"Tough decision to make, Lucy-sama?" A smooth, cool voice stated.

Lucy turned around to see Capricorn, her butler. "I either disappoint my father or let down my friends..." she sighed, with tears filling her eyes.

"This Natsu boy," he stated, "He is special to you, no?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"If Natsu was in the same position as you, he would choose his friends without a second thought?" Capricorn came and sat by Lucy.  
"You're right," Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Capricorn,"

Capricorn wrapped his long, muscly arms around her, as she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Lucy ripped off her dress, put on a crimson red, long, flared sleeve shirt with bootleg jeans, and snuck out of the window, leaving a note on her bed.

* * *

She knocked on the black door.

"Lucy! I didn't think you could make it!" Gray Laughed.

"Romantic rival..." Juvia hissed from behind his shoulder as Erza tried to pull the bluenette away.

They walked upstairs into Gray's room, where Jellal and Natsu were sitting on the bed.

"Lucy!" Natsu pushed everyone out of the way and hugged her tight.

"Hey! Natsu! stop trying to choke her," Gray yelled.

"Gray, your clothes," Erza sighed.

"Shut up, you stripper!" Natsu retaliated.

"Least I'm not wearing a scarf inside!"

"IT WAS A PRESENT FROM MY FATHER YOU FUCKING ASS!" Natsu snapped, jumping on top of Gray, knocking them to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Erza flipped.

"Erza, calm down," Jellal grabbed her stern, tense shoulder.

The night seemed never ending to Lucy. Everyone laughing, eating and fighting with eachother. Lucy had never felt such freedom- even though she knew she'd be in trouble once she got home, due to the continuous phone calls and texts from none other than her father. But by the next morning, Lucy had already gone back home.

* * *

"How dare you!" Jude screamed "I completely take back what I said about you having grace! It's a pity that I have to call someone SO selfish My daughter!"

"I'm sorry, Father, Please forgive me," Lucy's saddened voice sighed. Last night was probably one of the best nights of her life.

"I will quite gladly take you out of that school and never let you see socialisation until you're old enough to be loyal!"

Lucy had no idea how to respond. She did nothing but stare at her feet.

"You STUPID INSOLENT CHILD!-"

"Lucy is not stupid nor insolent, sir," Loke rudely interrupted.

"Loke!? Well- Who cares what you have to say! you are nothing but a shofer!" Jude snapped "I could have you replaced in moments!"

"Loke..." Lucy was stunned in disbelief as her face lit up.

"Lucy-sama is a charming, beautiful, young lady," Capricorn commented behind Loke.

"Princess is nothing BUT loyal and selfless," Virgo stated.

"Lucy is not Layla!" Cancer yelled "Lucy is Lucy!"

"Who cares what any of you think!?" Jude cried "I'll fire all of you!"

"NO! YOU! WON'T!" Lucy screamed. "If you fire them, I'll leave too! How bad for business would I be if your daughter ran away because YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FATHER!"

"Business would be ruined," whispered Jude. "Fine! Just all of you! Get out of my sight!"

* * *

"Thank you... All of you." Lucy smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you, Princess," Virgo winked.

"Of course, Lucy-san" Capricorn placed his hand over his heart and smiled

"No problem, Ebi!" Cancer cheered

"We only work for the family because of you," Loke laughed.

"Let's go for dinner," Lucy smiled, "My treat,"


End file.
